


My Chemical Society

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story goes with the song Disenchanted by MCR)<br/>The long story of the JSA</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chemical Society

1973, Washington D.C, JSA HQ  
(This goes with the song Disenchanted by MCR) 

Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen

“We have been informed by the U.S.A government, that the Justice Society of America must unmask. We are sorry, but we do not think having masked heroes running around is such a good idea.” Alan Scott, the golden age Green Lantern; repeated from a paper. “This is minotaur dung!” Hippolyta, golden age Wonder Woman yelled at her teammates. “Polly babe…” Theodore Grant or as his superhero name once was ‘Wildcat.’ “I don’t even wear a mask!” She scoffed, “neither does Jay or Alan!”

And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.

A few hours later, after many of the superheroes departure and lots of tears. Hippolyta stood in front of Theodore, Alan, Jay Garrick (GA Flash), Charles (Dr.Midnight) and Rex (Hourman.) “I came here to help you. That was my mission. If there’s no Justice Society…” Hippolyta trailed off. “I love you, men. I feel so horrible for treating you the way I did when we first met.” Hippolyta felt a tear run down her face. Ted immediately went into hug his Polly. “We understand.” Ted reassured her and the rest of the team nodded. “We love you too.” Ted pulled a soft crying Hippolyta into his chest. “We didn’t need this to happen, guys.” Ted said gruffly towards the men standing there. “We were a team, we were great together.” Jay shrugged, “I don’t know… I think it’s time we settle down. Joan makes some killer ham.” Jay chuckled which earned a giggle from a crying Hippolyta.

I hate the ending myself,   
But it started with an alright scene.

1943, Washington.  
“You guys are so slow!” Hippolyta teased as she and Jay ran around the track. In preparation for the war, the government made the Society train. Hippolyta and Jay, being the only ones with super-speed, ran the track in under a minute. Wildcat was the last one, due to him being the only without any super super powers. Hippolyta cheered him on from the stands. “Go Teddy!” Flash sat next to her and grumbled. Which earned him a sneer from Polly. “What’s your problem?” She glared at him, “Nothing, just that you two started ‘dating’ a week ago.” Hippolyta scoffed and then started laughing with Jay. 

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.

1973, January 1st, JSA HQ

Alan Scott looked outside, protesters were lined up. ‘All because that one guy spoke out.’ He thought to himself. He looked at his fellow members who were lined around the marble round table. “What’s wrong?” Theodore asked, his Brooklyn accent appearing lost. Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Ted you don’t have to ask that, you know what’s happening. The people hate us.” She felt a slight tug on her hand and looked down to see 8 year old Dinah Lance. She immediately took the little girls hand, being her aunt she felt it was appropriate to comfort the little girl. “We will be fine. I promise.” Alan said to them, but mostly to himself.

It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing”

FBI HQ, 1963

Charles looked at his fellow teammates. They were all strapped to tons of wires and machines. “Men… and women,” he said noticing Polly’s glare, “are we gonna die?” Charles wasn’t scared of death, but he didn’t want to go out like this. Rex and Jay shrugged, Alan didn’t answer, Polly coughed, and Theodore tried getting out of the restraints. “Do not worry, we’ll have you all ready to go once we do a few more tests. Specially on that one.” One of the generals lining the small room pointed to Hippolyta. She bit in the air like a dog. “Scrag on!” The generals rolled their eyes and turned on the machines. Each member felt a sudden shock down their spines. 

And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting

Ted and Polly began laughing hard as she flew in the night sky. The two had gotten from the walls of the ‘prison’ or FBI office. She carried him over the giant city. Ted chuckled, finding Polly’s air travel amazing. The woman practically slapped him into a pole onto of a skyscraper. Hippolyta heard the sound of a helicopter then a loud microphone. “Oh my gods.” She shook her head, “really people?” Ted followed in suit. She smiled and tightened her grip on Theodore. She took off, she went as fast as she could while holding the 150 pound man. She flew around skyscrapers, took sharp turns and eventually hid themselves in a very dark alley way. 

(Chorus)  
If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say   
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,   
This never meant nothing to ya

1973, JSA HQ

“You know what?” Hawkgirl said before dropping her mace, “Screw this. Screw you all.” She took one look at Carter before marching to the door and leaving. Carter didn’t follow. “Anyone else wanna leave?” Ted said, staring at Polly. She shook her head. “Good.” Ted nodded and looked at the team. “We’ve been a team for 43 years. I’ve been with the woman of my dreams for 42. If she leaves because we split, then everything I’ve come to love, goes with it.” Ted sighed, “the point is, we will always be the Justice Society. Everyone in here will always be a member. Just because some government is making us unmask and lose contact doesn’t mean we have to. We have to split up, but we can never ever. I mean ever, lose contact.” Rex and Charles clapped while the others nodded.   
I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine   
We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Garrick Laboratories, Kansas, 1987

“Welcome to Garrick Labs, how may I help you?” A young blonde said to a dark headed boxer and a blonde headed Green Lantern. “We’re here to see Jay…” Alan coughed at Ted. “Jayson Peter…” Ted looked at the sign, “Garrick.” Alan nodded, as the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m already guessing you don’t have an appointment or meeting, so get out.” She pointed towards the door. Ted looked at Alan, which instinctually marched towards the double doors. Ted followed behind, they heard the blonde shout about security, but Alan kept walking so did Theodore. The two burst into Jay’s office, after riding an elevator two floors. “Buddy!” Ted said as Jay turned around. “Uh… Guys?” He waved at them, awkwardly. “Let’s go! We’re getting the old gang back together! Celebration!” Jay sighed, “there already is a Flash…” Jay rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. “You can still be Flash! Come on!” Alan practically begged. “Fine…”

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say   
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,   
This never meant nothing to ya

1967, New York Hospital

“Mommy!” Junior shouted as she ran into the hospital. Ted and Polly close on her tail. They found the rest of the Justice Society in the waiting room. Dinah Lance immediately ran to Jay, who reached out and hugged her. Everyone who knew Dinah Drake was there, including the men’s wives. Joan Garrick and Martha Wayne took Junior from Jay and calmed her down. Theodore went with Alan and Polly to go see if Dinah will be okay. Finding Drake had a severe cancer, the chances of her surviving were 1 in a thousand. Hippolyta began to cry on the spot. She walked out just in case Junior saw her. Theodore jogged back to the waiting room to tell the others the news. 

So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

1982 (Another Sad Canary one)

 

Dinah Lance stared at the supplies on her bed. The preteen was almost in Middle School. She looked around for her boxing bag, having training with Unca Ted in a few minutes. She packed her stuff and threw the school supplies on the floor. That’s when she heard Ted open her door. “Ready?” He said, jiggling his keys to make her feel better. She stood tall, “I’m ready.” Ted smiled and opened the door fully for her to leave. “I’m going to grab something real quick.” Ted walked into the kitchen and stole three beers. “I ran out at the gym. Don’t cha judge me.” He said while pointing at her. As Theodore was locking the apartment door, he heard the phone go off in the house. Immediately, he unlocked it and ran inside to answer. “Ello?” He said blankly, staring at the fidgeting impatient girl in the hallway. “Oh, I’ll be right there.” Ted grabbed Dinah’s arm on the way out. “We have to go, Larry’s in the hospital.” Dinah gasped and began to feel herself beginning to cry. Ted stopped and turned to see his little hellcat. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” He smiled at her, “Just sing like the pretty bird you are, sing it to the people who hate your guts, okay?” He kissed her forehead and took her hand as they ran to his mustang.   
Once at the hospital, they checked in and after three hours of waiting, Lawrence Lance was dead.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say   
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,   
This never meant nothing to ya, come on

You're just a sad song with nothing to say   
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,   
This never meant nothing to ya

1973, JSA HQ

“It’s time, Polly.” Ted looked at her, her smile fell. “Yes, I know…” She sighed and hugged him. “Theodore Anthony Grant, I swear to the Gods if I get a phone call about you being in prison on my island… I will personally kill you.” She giggled and kissed his cheek. “The JSA mean’t everything to me, Hippolyta.” Ted looked down, “but there is nothing I wouldn’t give up to be with you.” Hippolyta choked, “I love you, Teddy.” She smiled, which he returned. “I love ya too, Kitten.” She giggled and kissed his jawline. “May the Gods be nice to you, hopefully they won’t hurt you when I leave.” Ted tightened his grip on her. “Please don’t leave, the blonde one scares me.” He said jokingly. “I’ll miss you.” They shared a final kiss goodbye.


End file.
